City
by kenmaken
Summary: Solangelo, Percabeth, Frazel, One!shot —Nueva York definitivamente es una ciudad bastante peculiar, al igual que las personas que viven en ella.


_Fml._

_I can't staph writing PJ stuff._

_Why I have this emo playlist, I don't know, but I played it AND AND IDK._

_EL FANDOM DE HAIKYUU ME ABSORBE. __ME ABSORBE AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHIIING. I mean, me enseñan sobre amistad y toda esa wea. PERO DIOS, ¿dónde está el Noya que necesito en mi vida? ***Llora porque su vida romántica está restringida a animes, mangas, películas y juegos***._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Percy Jackosn no es mío, ah._

**_Advertencias: _**_Solangelo [Will &amp; Nico], Percabeth [Percy &amp; Annabeth], Frazel [Frank &amp; Hazel]. Toques de OoC. Post todo (¿?)._

**_Nota adicional: realmente_**_ espero que no te haya dado por leer esto, Cris._

* * *

**_Edit gay: Se me olvidó que el Doc Manager ahora no admite formatos y debo editar siempre los documentos. Whooops. Añadidos los formatos y los separadores que tanto amo (?)._**

* * *

Cuando las vacaciones de verano terminan —y los _"uuugh" _siempre se oyen el último día—, es normal andar caminando por Nueva York y encontrarte a ese campista molesto de la cabaña de Ares que te arruinó tus tiempos de ocio, o aquella hija de Afrodita que te guiñó un ojo para después patearte la pantorrilla durante un Captura la Bandera.

Es común también darte cuenta de que hay una chica siguiéndote con una minifalda de color amarillo chillón y una camisa negra en pleno _otoño_.

Algunos monstruos no saben combinarse la ropa y eso, la mayoría de las veces, es un punto a favor para los mestizos —otros se visten como si fueran un vendedor ilegal, con los abrigos hasta el suelo y los sombreros de un color tan negro que hasta resaltan en la noche. Depende de cuánta suerte tengas.

¿Cosas que suceden a menudo? Ver a Nico diAngelo en el metro, sosteniendo una bolsa con cómics, mangas y quizás una que otra figurita —¿bishōjo, tal vez? —, junto a un Will Solace demasiado emocionado como para disimularlo.

—Nico… anda, un beso —Vuelve a insistir, con la mujer en el altavoz diciendo probablemente _algo_ que _alguien _necesita, pero como ninguno de los dos se quedará en esa estación, hacen caso omiso al aviso.

—Will, deja de molestar —le responde su novio (palabra a la que ninguno de los dos está acostumbrado del todo), mirando el reloj en su muñeca y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de aviador. Y la edad mental que tienen de diferencia se hace evidente, con Will comportándose como un chico de diecisiete y Nico… como alguien de cuarenta o cincuenta—, en casa es-…

—Órdenes del doctor.

—Me valen un dracma —Nico voltea la cabeza para observar a los otros pasajeros del metro; no hay mucha gente y casi todos están absortos en sus propios asuntos. Un mal ambiente para un mestizo es estar rodeado de mortales y tecnología, sin embargo, en los subterráneos de Nueva York el peligro no es tan grande.

Y Will se incorpora, compensando los años con altura, haciendo al italiano tragar saliva duramente.

—Eres un incordio, Solace.

—Hablas como anciano —El rubio le jala la mejilla, al tiempo que el teléfono (Edición limitada: "Diseñados por hijos de Hefesto para mestizos que necesitan estar comunicados en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar") suena en su bolsillo, así que lo atiende—… ajá… vale… ¿tan poco?, vaya… ¿parecen qué…? Ah… enseguida —Entonces cuelga la llamada, frunciendo las cejas.

—¿Quién era? —pregunta el morocho, dejándose caer en uno de los asientos libres, con el cabello oscuro hecho un verdadero desastre (es probable que Will sea la única persona a la que le encanta ese nido azabache).

—Drew —responde, toqueteando la pantalla para después guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón—, dijo que hay una _gran _feria de objetos de colección en una tienda cerca de la siguiente parada. Están peores que hijos de Atenea en una venta de libros a mitad de precio.

—¿Vamos a ir?

—Hm, todavía queda tiempo… por cierto… —murmura, haciendo a su acompañante levantar la cabeza, tomándolo del mentón y estampando un beso contra sus labios, esbozando una sonrisa divertida después—. Ya llegamos, Nico, apresúrate o te dejaré atrás.

Nico odia besar a Will en público; no es que deteste que lo vean "_oh-dios-el-chico-es-gay"_, sino porque ese simple contacto lo deja desorientado y con ganas de más.

Es horrible y lo peor de todo el asunto es que él lo sabe.

—Maldito bastardo —masculla, con la boca fruncida y los puños apretados con fuerza.

* * *

En las bibliotecas sueles ver otras cosas, como a una rubia leyendo pacíficamente en el suelo con su propia colección de libros en griego antiguo tirada junto a ella, acompañada por un joven más dormido que despierto.

Porque sí, algunas chicas llevan sus propios libros en un idioma incomprensible para los que no tienen dislexia, como ellos dos.

—Annabeth, llevamos tres horas aquí… ¿podemos ir a comer un helado? Si quieres invito —habla Percy, tapándose el rostro con aburrimiento. Todo está demasiado callado y hasta puede escuchar a esa mosca que entró por la puerta, al igual que esas pisadas que se acercan hacia donde están para luego alejarse.

—Ve a comer helado y, cuando termines, vuelves si quieres —contesta ella, sin apartar la mirada del texto, con los ojos grises absorbiendo cada oración y asimilándola, seguro para utilizarla en otro momento.

—_Annabeth _—Y hace énfasis en el nombre de la chica, desesperado—, quería que fuéramos juntos a algún sitio. ¡Siempre me reclamas que no soy lo suficientemente romántico!  
—Eres tan romántico como una piedra, Percy —replica, frunciendo las cejas, tratando de enfocar su atención de regreso al libro.

—¡Soy romántico! ¿Y qué me dices de esa vez en la que te hice un pastel, eh? ¡Eh! —Percy alza la voz, ganándose un "_Shhhhhh" _largo y desanimado por parte de la bibliotecaria. El de ojos verdes la mira, enojado. Seguro es una arpía o una empusa con malas intenciones.

—El pastel era totalmente azul. No a todos les obsesiona el azul, Jackson —Logra que lo llame por el apellido, _bravo_—. Estudios dicen que el azul es un color que el cerebro asocia con alimentos que pueden resultar dañinos. Claramente, tu cerebro tiene algo mal.

—Annabeth, esa señora tras el mostrador de libros me da mala espina.

—_Ugh._

Al final, ambos terminan comiendo helado, con Percy cargando la enorme colección de libros (otra vez), tranquilamente sentados en uno de los bancos del parque, con los niños jugando un poco más allá.

Mientras tanto, las noticias de Nueva York muestran el sorprendente ataque de una dama de avanzada edad que atacó a un pobre e inocente joven que pasaba por allí junto a su novia; según lo contado por los testigos, la bibliotecaria enloqueció de un momento al otro, y el valiente adolescente no tuvo otra opción que esgrimir su bolso y lastimar a la mujer con un bolígrafo en un intento por defenderse.

Percy está feliz de que no lo hayan visto como un delincuente y también porque tuvo razón sobre la señora.

Le encanta resultar ganando de una situación.

* * *

Nueva York es un cúmulo en potencia de semidioses en movimiento; es posible que dos de las diez personas que veas en una calle sean mestizos que saben esconderse bien.

Aquellos que salen del Campamento Júpiter, sea por simple deseo o alguna necesidad, son más difíciles de distinguir entre una multitud, a menos que seas un monstruo. Los monstruos son capaces de oler la sangre de cualquier semidiós a kilómetros de distancia.

Y algo que no ves muy a menudo en una ciudad tan actualizada, es a una adolescente dando saltos porque resulta que las películas ahora son a color y el lenguaje ha cambiado demasiado.

Así pues, Frank le hace compañía a Hazel, quien está demasiado ocupada comprando películas; por primera vez en bastante tiempo tienen un descanso, así que planean aprovecharlo al máximo.

Nico dijo que no tenía problemas con prestarles su departamento —al fin y al cabo, se queda en casa de los Solace, cocinando y comiendo en partes iguales—, y lo primero que vino a la mente de la chica fue _"¡Vamos a hacer una noche de películas!"_, con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

—¡Frank, Frank, mira esta! Se llama "El Conjuro", ¿crees que sea genial? ¡Mira, mira, tiene colores, _colores_! —y él recuerda con algo de dificultad que, para aquel entonces, las películas al estilo de Charles Chaplin estaban saliendo y resultaban un furor entre todos.

Y es por eso que sólo mete las manos en los bolsillos cuando uno de los empleados se les queda mirando con una ceja alzada.

—Esa es de terror, Hazel —murmura, buscando por el otro lado alguna otra que le pueda gustar a la chica—… ¿qué tal esta? Es bastante nueva y quizás te guste —Le muestra Big Hero 6 y la reacción es inmediata: una enorme sonrisa que lo hace sonrojar. Después de una hora buscando películas en la tienda, terminan con un montón de Pixar, otras de Disney y unas cuantas de Dreamworks.

Porque Frank es demasiado sobre protector, aún cuando sabe que ella puede apuñalar una fila entera de vacas mutantes montada sobre un caballo súper-veloz —no es como si eso hubiera pasado. Tal vez suceda después. La vida de un semidiós es impredecible.

El cabello de ella le hace cosquillas en la nariz, y es gracioso cuando da un respingo por la sorpresa, o lo abraza si un personaje muere o resulta herido. Hazel es multifacética y Frank adora totalmente ese aspecto de su novia.

—Hazel —la llama, apagando el DVD con el control remoto, mas ella no responde; ya va por el quinto sueño y no da indicios de querer despertar. Así que suspira, con el olor a vainilla impregnado en el aire, la suavidad de sus manos rodeándolo como si fuera una almohada y la respiración acompasada siendo el único sonido, y cierra los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

* * *

Nueva York definitivamente es una ciudad bastante peculiar, al igual que las personas que viven en ella.

* * *

_ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE SABER QUE MIS HISTORIAS GUSTAN EN ESTE FANDOM ;U; Me encanta que dejen comentarios diciendo lo mucho que les gustó y es gratificante ver esos favoritos en los fics._

_Escribiendo sobre pokémon hice varios amigos, pero a veces me parecía que esas notas de autora que dejaba iban dirigidas a un público en silencio que no me decía lo que hacía mal o lo que hacía bien, muy pocos eran aquellos que se tomaban la molestia de dejarme un review._

_La verdad, es que me siento bien al saber que les saco sonrisas a mis lectores. Me siento con un propósito real y ese es hacer felices a aquellos que siguen lo que hago._

_En serio, muchas gracias. Perdón por el ataque súbito de azúcar (¿?)._

* * *

**_~Uncontrolled Shipper. _**


End file.
